kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
The following is a list of updates from the developers. Each update summary has the link to the Steam news item, where you can see comments from the community and developers. 0.27' '- 20th November 2018 * Settlement info added to notice-board; * Fixed issue when settlers and animals were walking through rocks; * Settlement management window is now shown immediately after establishing a settlement; * Fixed issue when structures were invisible after exiting the cave; * Fixed issue when item description of item looted stayed active by looting another object; * Fixed issue when weapons was visible when observing global map; * Fixed issue when player could be stuck in sleeping mode; * Banner changing was added to settlement management; * Info about settlers hired (council, tax collector, general, embassador) was added to settlement management; * Settlement leader now can change banner using settlement management menu; * Settlement leader now can hire council, tax collector, general or embassador using dialog option; * With council hired settlement leader can hire tax collector, general or embassador using settlement management menu; * Fixed issue when house owner could be loaded incorrectly after loading the world; * Fixed issue when settlers number could be displayed incorrectly after loading the world; * Fixed issue when joining the settlement could cause script errors by some settlers; * Fixed issue when dialog text wasn't shown correct when using various languages; * Dialog window now automatically changes size, depending on lines length; * Scroll sensitivity in dialog window was changed; * Now each settler has one of 8 unique bahaviour models - kind, calm, joker, arrogant, rude, cunning, bad, coward; * Existing dialogs were rewritten in order to match each behaviour model; * Added notification for management window when player has no settlers in settlement; * Fixed issue when save couldn't be loaded correct, when sword parameters weren't saved correct; * Fixed issue when camera position could be bugged, when using various UI menus or using dialog window; * Fixed issue when some items in inventory could be saved as swords; * New info pop-up message added for most important information; * Sound effects added to some messages; * Fixed issue when animals were invisible after exiting the cave; * Tax collector now uses City Hall as workplace; * Embassador now uses City Hall as workplace; * Council now uses City Hall as workplace; * 2 types of militia were added - ranged and melee; * Player now can change militia type using settlement management window; * Player can change militia type only with General hired; * Player can give various ranks to militia: guard, recruit, corporal, sergeant, captain, general; * Expected income information added to finances management window; * Council salary now depends on leaders "Scholar" line perks; * Tax collectors salary now depends on leaders "Trader" line perks; * Embassador salary now depends on leaders "Traveller" line perks; * General salary now depends on leaders commanding line perks; * Fixed issue when HUD was invisible after using K-Editor; * Law added "Tax collector can gather taxes twice a month (can cause a rebellion)"; * Law added "Only leader can build houses and manufacturies in this settlement"; * Settlement leader now can see settler's property status in management window; * Fixed issue when AI building speed parameter wasn't working correctly; * Fixed issue when settler didn't work in bought house; 0.261 '''- 26th October 2018 '''VISUALS * New UI for storage management added; * New UI for trading added; * New UI for gardening added; * New UI for sleep added; * New UI for smithing was added; * Map was added; * New UI for craft was added; FIXES AND OPTIMIZATION * Fixed issue when player was unable to attack after death; * Fixed issue when sword parameters could be saved incorrect; * Central text was moved to HUDs; * Info message speed was tweaked - not it's speed depends on their number; * Outline added to central info text; * Outline added to character parameters text; * Plants gathering speed was tweaked; * Fixed looped message for farm discovering; * Scrolling speed at LOAD window was increased; * Fixed issue with "floating" wooden tower; * Fixed issue when trees or rocks could block houses entrances; * Fixed issue when Inn structure didn't destroyed vegetation around in proper way; * Fixed issue with bugged dialog when friendship is > 10; * Fixed bugged door in Tax Collectors office; * Fixed bugged door in three level wooden house; * Fixed bug when player could shot with infinite arrow equipped; * Fixed bug when taxes value wasn't saved correctly; * Fixed bug with wrong switch to new weather; * Fixed issue, when rain and snow particles were moving together with player; * Fixed issue when some models were invisible when using "low models quality"; * Fixed issue when horse could fall underground when player riding it * Fixed graphical glitch when looking at distance sky mesh; * Fixed issue when sun was rising in the east; * Fixed the issue when saved file was unable to load (it was an issue in save system so new game needed, sorry:( ) * Fixing the issue when compass was partly invisible on 21:9 monitors; * Optimizing AI scripts in order to increase performance by high population on the map; * Reducing AI texture atlas size in order to increase performance; * Optimizing vegetation spawn scripts in order to increase performance; * Optimising build compression algorithm in order to increase performance; * Optimising various assets usare in order to increase performance and reduce RAM usage; * Fixing the issue when weapon could accidentaly swing after chopping/mining; * Fixing the issue with wrong bow shooting keys remapping; * Fixing bugged back door in City Hall; * Fixed bug, when weapon (i..e bow) could be duplicated by equipping/unequipping when amount was more than 1. * Fixed issue, when more than max settlers could arrive on the island; * Tweaking settlers spreading on the island, making them to join settlements more often; * Fixed issue when horse could walk on water; * Fixed issue when player could see run animation when being on horse; * Fixed "self-made wooden bow" name; * Fixed issue, when mining didn't tool players stamina; * Fixed issue, when was run out ofstamina, player could chop/mine with the same speed; * Fixed issie with duplicated farm door; * Fixed issue with duplicated horse; * Bug reporting window is functional again; * Fixed issue when closing Bug reporting window in main menu could cause camera glitch; * Fixed issue when settlers went underwater after landing; 0.26 - 15th October 2018 MINOR CHANGES * Island model (texture and heights) was changed; * Main menu was changed: continue button (continue from last save) changelog and language change option were added; * Old saves (from version 0.252) can be used in all coming updates, no new game needed; * Loading window was changed: screenshot, player name, world name, playerd time and save time added; * Save algorithm was changed in order to redice save size; * Character generation was reworked - perks and appearance setting are now in one place; * Camera animatin was added to main menu as well as various objects like houses and characers in castle; * 21:9 monitors support was added; * Bug report system was added; * Controls mapping was replaced with new one, as well as whole controls system - old Unity one was replaced by custom one; * Old character controller was replaced with new one; * Old camera control system was replaced with new one; * New vegetation generation algorithm was added, old one was removed; * New setting were added to main menu: graphics, sound, monitor and controls; * Unity splash window was removed, all options were moved added into the game; * All in-game text is now stored in one file; VISUALS * Main menu design was changed; * World generation menu UI was changed; * Character generation menu was changed; * Inventory UI was changed; * Loading screen UI was changed; * Generation progress UI was changed; * Building window UI was changed; * Character window UI was changed; * HUDs UI was changed; * Compass UI was added; * Confirmation button were added for following: exit, delete, apply setting etc. * Dialog UI was changed; * Central cursor infos were changed; * Vegetation masks for building and roads were added; * Rocks models were replaced with new one; * Snow coverage system was replaced with new one; * Info UI was replaced with new animated one; * New trees models were added to the game; * LODs distance for all vegetation was increased as well as its changing option was added to settings; * New lighting system was added; * Old water was replaced with new one; GAMEPLAY CHANGES * City Hall added to buildings list; * AI tastks were removed from notice board - from now on AI can build basic needed stuff by its own; * Friendship parameter was added; * Teaching system was changed - player can't learn all perks from one settler by some luck - each settler is now specialized only in one perk line; * In order to learn new perks player has to have good relation with settler, money and EXP points; * Taxes now can be taken directly from settler; * Trees chopping system was changed; * Gathering system was changed; * Gathering speed now depends on gardener line perks; * Building speed now depends on builder line perks; * Mining speed now depends on builder line perks; * Inventory management was changed - use LMB for using items; * Items max stack limit was removed; * Character max carry wight was removed; * Taxes management window was added to City Hall; * Wild plants positions were changed: now they're growing in stacks but more difficult to find; FIXES AND OPTIMIZATION * Minor performance improvement; * RAM usage improvement; * AI scripts were changed in order to increase performance; * House building scripts were changes in order to increase performance; * Camera shaking on the ship; * Stuck AI after killing an animal; * Item disappearing from inventory; LANGUAGES Following translations were added: * Russian * Polish * French * Portuguese BUG REPORTING: Though a lot of work was done, some bugs (including critical ones) can still appear. Be free to report about it using in-game reporting system (F11)